shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonavis
Jonavis is the het ship between Jonathan and Mavis Dracula from the Hotel Transylvania fandom. Canon Hotel Transylvania Mavis and Jonathan, who commonly goes by his nickname Johnny, first met each other shortly after Johnny wondered into the hotel for monsters where their locked eyes, after they crashed and fell into each other, caused them to Zing. Which is the monster term for love at first sight, and only happens once. Because of Dracula's lies to cover up the fact that a human is in the hotel, with Johnny playing along to stay on the vampire's good side, Mavis believed him to be another Frankenstein monster that goes by "Johnnystein". Along with him being a monster that is close to her immortal age and was summoned by her father to help him set up her 118th birthday party because of it. Each time the two came across each other in the hotel, they're recently bloomed feelings of love for one another continued to grow stronger. Since "Johnnystein" likes the sound of Mavis's name, charmed her with the rock music he intradoses to the other monsters, along with a few other fun things and items from the 21st century, shares stories of his travels around the world with her and helping Mavis to see her first sunrise, without getting hurt from the sun's bright light. Before Mavis met her Zing she wasn't interested in love or likes to talk about it, until she began to feel the emotion of it. Shortly after Johnny and Dracula became friends from hearing the other side of the tragic legend he learned on his travels about the Lady Lubov, Mavis's late mother Martha, he realized that revealing himself as a human to Mavis could hurt her; and that is the last thing he wants to do to her. So Dracula promises to let Johnny start for his daughter's birthday party, before he sneaks him out of the hotel. On the night of Mavis's party that Johnny help set up for her, Mavis was amazed with his around the world light show touch, before she gets him on the dance floor so they could dance with each other, until they shared their first kiss. Johnny was nervous about the idea of it at first, but once her lips touched his he smiled. Dracula was enraged by the kissed and the thought that Mavis still wants to leave and see the world outside the hotel, because of Johnny's going with the floe advice. Shortly after Dracula reveals that the near by human village was fake, the hotel's human hating chef informs all of the hotel's monsters that a human is in their mists before revealing him to be Johnnystein, while Mavis didn't care that Johnny is a human and tells him this, Johnny's fear of Dracula killing him and didn't want to further break their newly formed friendship gets him to lie about him hating monsters before he leaves with a heavy heart. Because of that lie, a broken heart Mavis began to believe that she was the only one of them to Zing, along with her mother's long kept birthday gift reminding her that a Zing only happens once. Feeling terrible for what happened and didn't want to see his daughter hurt, Dracula convince his friends to help him bring Johnny back to Mavis, since he is one of the good humans and their pursuit for Johnny allows them to see that the rest of the human world like monsters. After Johnny and Dracula made peace about their love for Mavis and went back to the hotel for her, Johnny explains why he lied about hating monsters and that he does love Mavis, before they share about kiss. Later on the two and the other main monsters held on a party and concert for the other monsters to enjoy, before both Mavis and Johnny leave the hotel so they can see the world together. Hotel Transylvania 2 After their time traveling the world together, Mavis and Johnny got engaged and hosted their monster-human wedding at the hotel. Since it is where they first met and have planned to live in after the wedding, along with the wedding serving as the beginning of the sequel film. Sometime after their happy wedding, Mavis became pregnant with their son Dennis and because she knew that there was a chance that their baby might be born a human like Johnny, she treats him as one, and had even took the human kind of pregnancy treatment encase any of the monster remedies ended up hurting their baby. She even gotten her father to baby proofing the whole hotel and sharp items, along with her overprotective mother instants keeping her from spending time with Johnny; who longs for alone time with his wife. Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation Children Dennis Dennis is Mavis and Johnny's fire born (and only) son, who has his father's red hair, his mother's blue eyes and was named after his great-human-grandfather. He is also half human and half vampire. Fanon Jonavis is one of the main het ships of the Hotel Transylvania franchise. After the first film came out, many had suspected that Mavis had turn Johnny into a vampire so they can be together forever, while the second film disproved this theory. On AO3, the ship has 36 fanfics. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Mavis/Jonathan tag on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : TUMBLR : Gallery Jonavis.jpg Jonavis Wedding.png